The Book
by elenniel
Summary: Chopper finds a book in a cupboard and can't think who it belongs to, so he goes to Sanji. Sanji has a pretty good idea of whose it might be... (I feel like putting more information here would spoil the story but then again, best to be clear about it.) [ZoroxPerona, with a hint of SanjixNami.]


**_Author's note: Because I was thinking about alliterations and the phrase "Ghouls of the Grand Line" came to mind and it eventually turned into this._ **

* * *

**The Book**

* * *

Chopper popped his head round the kitchen door and saw Sanji bent over the fridge, apparently scrutinizing its contents. He trotted in, saying, "Sanji, is this yours?"

"Hmm?" Sanji glanced at Chopper. "What's that?" He shut the fridge door and stood up.

Chopper showed him a small book. "I'm not sure whose it is because I was clearing out the cupboard in our room and this fell out when I pulled out some of the smaller boxes. It's not mine for sure, and it doesn't look like one of Franky's. So I thought it might be yours?"

Sanji took it from Chopper's outstretched hoof. "I'm pretty sure I don't have a book in that cupboard. What book is this anyway?" he said, turning it around so he could see the front cover.

 _Ghouls of the Grand Line_.

He blinked. Under the title was a picture of a ghostly figure coming out of a brick wall.

"Uhm, no, it's not mine," said Sanji. "This isn't really my kind of book…"

"Who do you think it belongs to? It's not Nami's or Robin's, is it?"

"I hardly think a book – or anything – belonging to Nami-san or Robin-chan would be hidden in our room. Besides, this doesn't seem like something either of them would read. Well, no, Robin-chan _might_ find it interesting, but still… She doesn't usually read ghost stories."

Sanji knew that out of the seven men on board, only Chopper and himself could be considered avid readers. Franky read quite a bit too, but mostly technical manuals and the occasional tearjerker that he'd borrow from the ladies. Brook, despite being basically one of the undead himself, was oddly scared of ghost stories. (Sanji had never understood how that worked.) The others… Well, he had hardly ever seen them holding a book, much less actually reading one.

 _Ghouls of the Grand Line_.

Something about it rang a distant bell in Sanji's mind… And then it came to him all at once. _Oh_. This could be interesting.

"I'll ask around, Chopper," he said, putting the book to one side and resuming his inspection of the contents of the fridge. "Don't worry about it."

...

"Hey, _Marimo_."

Zoro didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"I've got something of yours here. A book."

"Go away. I'm taking my afternoon nap."

"You don't want this book back then? It's quite interesting. I'll keep it if you don't want it."

What the hell was the stupid cook talking about? Zoro ignored him. Such a bother. Why couldn't he ask him silly questions like that over meals or some other time when he wasn't trying to sleep?

There was the sound of pages turning, and a creak of wood that indicated someone leaning against the railing.

"This bit is particularly interesting."

"Get lost," said Zoro.

"I think you'll find it interesting too."

"I said –"

"' _There are many stories of haunted castles on the Grand Line, but perhaps none is as legendary as the castle on Kuraigana Island, once home to the Shikkearu Kingdom_.'"

Zoro's eyes snapped open.

"' _Legend has it that the ghosts of giant apes inhabit the castle, and their calls are so loud they even echo through the surrounding forest. Passing ships may hear their ghostly cries when passing near the island. The story goes that when the people of Shikkearu deserted their kingdom, the ghosts of their dead went into the wild apes and turned them into the equivalent of giant zombie apes, but with unusual abilities and a hunger for human flesh_.'"

Zoro turned his head. Sanji was placidly holding a book that was a bit too familiar for Zoro's liking. Sanji turned a page.

"So that's where Mihawk lives, huh? Impressive. There are some really good pictures of it on these pages. Too bad someone has scribbled over this one. These doodles of tiny ghosts floating out of the walls… There's some stuff written in the margins too. For many of these entries, actually. Someone sure was interested in ghosts. Hmm, there's a label here that says 'Creepy hawk-eyes.' Does that mean that window is where Mihawk's room is? And here's another label – 'Zo-'"

Zoro leapt up and tried to snatch the book from Sanji's hands. But Sanji was waiting for that and he jerked the book just out of Zoro's reach.

"Oh?" said Sanji with a smirk. "So you do want it back after all?"

"Shut up and give me that book."

"You didn't seem to want it just now. And you told me to go away. Guess I'll just keep it."

"I'll cut off that hand of yours if I have to."

An intrigued expression came into Sanji's face. "Threatening me now, are you? For this little thing?" He looked at the book in his hand. "This must be a _really_ interesting book."

Zoro's fingers itched to unsheathe Shusui and remove that look from Sanji's face. Or maybe even remove his face entirely. But Sanji was standing right by the side of the boat and Zoro wasn't entirely sure that the other man wouldn't just toss it overboard if annoyed. He probably wouldn't but he _could_. The stupid cook had his faults and deep down he was a softie and it wouldn't be like him to knowingly throw something belonging to a crewmate into the sea. But still…

"Yes, it's interesting," growled Zoro. "Now give it here." He held out his hand.

Sanji tapped the book against his chin and regarded Zoro thoughtfully. "You surprise me, _Marimo_."

"I _can_ read, Dartboard. What's wrong in having a book? It's not like I don't have any at all."

Sanji flipped the book open again and ran a finger down some of the scribbles in the margins of one of the pages while Zoro glared at him. "So, the cute ghost girl from Thriller Bark, huh?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come off it." Sanji rolled his eyes and waved the book dismissively at him. "You know damn well what – or who – I'm talking about. The pretty girl with the ghosts that make people depressed."

"Her name is Perona, and those are negative hollows, you curly ignoramus. _Are_ you going to give me that book?"

A very smug smile spread over Sanji's face. He repeated Zoro's words with glee. "'Her name is Perona, and those are negative hollows.' You remember her name, and you even remember what those things actually are! Well, well, well. It certainly explains why she accompanied you all the way to Sabaody."

He held out the book and Zoro grabbed it without another word.

"Chopper found it in the cupboard," Sanji explained. "You shouldn't leave things in there if you don't want them to be found."

Zoro tucked the book into his haramaki and muttered something about the lack of privacy on the ship. An unusual wave of embarrassment washed over him.

Sanji lit a cigarette. "Just put it in the library. No one's going to notice one more book on your own shelf, even though you only have three books on it right now. If you don't want to put it on your own shelf, put it on one of mine, and if Chopper asks, I'll say it's Nami-san's."

"Nami knows?" Zoro felt a momentary horror. Nami would be more exasperating than Sanji.

"I tell her everything," said Sanji. "But" – he held up a hand to stop Zoro's further indignant exclamations – "I haven't told her about this. I will have to though, if you won't put it on your own shelf. I told Chopper it wasn't mine before I thought it through so I can't say it belongs to me. And if I say it's hers and Chopper talks to her about it –"

"I get it, I get it! Sheesh. Fine, I'll put it on my shelf."

Sanji nodded, starting up the stairs to get back to the kitchen. He paused halfway up and turned around. "I won't tell the others. Don't worry about it."

Zoro scowled at him. "Who says I'm worried about it, you stupid curly brow?"

"Just make sure you introduce her properly to the rest of us sometime," said Sanji with a grin. He hurried up the rest of the stairs before Zoro could snap a response.

...

Sanji stopped by the library later in the day and glanced curiously at the shelf that belonged to Zoro. He noted the new addition to the shelf and smirked to himself. That Zoro had better tell them how that had come about someday. Who would've thought it? Roronoa Zoro and Perona.

"Sanji-kun?"

He spun round and beamed at Nami. "Yes, my Nami-san?"

"Why were you staring at the bookshelves like that?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking that some books must have _fascinating_ stories behind them."

* * *

 _ **Complete (for now), until and unless I feel like writing about how Zoro got that book in the first place... ^^**_


End file.
